moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hegana
'Hegana-' położone pod ziemia miasto Federacji. Miasto to ma długą historię. Wydobywany jest stąd również diertcyl- bardzo cenny minerał, występujący jedynie na terenie tego miasta. thumb|356px|imgkid.comHistoria Hegana ma dosyć długą, ale bardzo słabo znaną historię. Najstarsze budynki w tym podziemnym mieście mają 3000 lat i na pewno nie są dziełem rąk ludzi ani innych znanych Federacji gatunków. Wiadomo że miasto zostało nagle opuszczone ok. sto lat po narodzinach Jezusa i zasiedlone dopiero w XV wieku. Wtedy opuszczone ruiny miasta stały się schornieniem dla wampirów, które urządziły sobie w podziemiach królestwo w którym chroniły się przed Słońcem. To właśnie wampiry wybudowały większość budynków w mieście i wyremontowały stare, zniszczone. W XVIII wieku pomiędzy wampirami wybuchła wojna domowa o władzę. Początkowo walczyły ze sobą dwa stronnictwa, ale szybko uległy one podziałowi. Podział był tak daleko idący, że pod koniec ''de facto ''wszyscy krwiopijcy walczyli ze sobą nawzajem. Z rzezi ocalało bardzo niewiele wampirów, a te którym się to udało, opuściły Haganę. W ten sposób przez następny wiek miasto było opuszczone. Pod koniec XIX wieku miasto zostało przypadkiem odkryte przez ludzi ocalałych z szwedzkiego barku "Lotta", którzy postanowili schronić się w Haganie przed potworami żyjącymi na powierzchni Kraju. Miasto zasiedlili poźniej w 1868 ocaleni z hiszpańskiego frachtowca "Viego" i w 1918 roku brytyjczycy z węglowca "Cyclops". Mieszkańcy Hagany nie wychylali się i żyli spokojnie pod ziemią, w ukryciu przed mieszkańcami Kraju. Przynajmniej do czasu. Pewnego dnia do jaskini będącej tajnym wejściem do Hagany, weszła Gloria Welff. Zachwycona akustyką miejsca, zaczeła śpiewać, a jej hipnotyzujący głos usłyszeli wszyscy w mieście. Dziewczyna po zakończeniu ponad godzinnego koncertu udała się wraz z Arise oraz Imitią w głąb jaskini. Po kilku minutach podróży chcieli wracać, ale zostali zatrzymani przez ludzką rodzinę, mieszkającą najbliżej wejścia do miasta. Będący pod urokiem Glorii zaczeli ją błagać by poszła z nimi do miasta. Gdy dziewczyna się już tam znalazła, wszyscy mieszkańcy przysięgli jej wierność. Gloria wysłała Arise i Imitię do Metropolii, po czym zmieniła ton swojego głosu i uwarunkowała lojalność mieszkańców Hagany ku Federacji. W ten sposób Hagana stała się jej częścią. Opis Wejście do miasta znajduje się w niepozornej jaskini w okolicach Góry Welffa (nazwa nadana po zdobyciu jej szczytu przez członka Federacji). Jaskinia jest mała i ma początkowo 3x5 metra, jest jednak bardzo głęboka. Po kilku minutach staje się jednak większa i zaczyna coraz gwałtowniej prowadzić w dół, aż do wielkiej pustej przestrzeni, w której znajduje się miasto. Większość domostw w Heganie została zbudowana setki (lub tysiące) lat temu przez nie-ludzi, jednak fakt ten jest negowany przez władze Federacji. Władze nie chcą pozbawiać ludzi ich domów, więc ich nie niszczą. Zamiast tego unowocześniają je oraz budują własne, na skraju miasta. Najbardziej widoczną zmianą w krajobrazie miasta jest poprowadzenie do niej Proautostrady, na potrzeby której wybudowano dwa podziemne tunele- jeden kończy się tuż przed Thingiem, a drugi przed ReiCity. Hegana znajduje się pdo ziemią, więc nie dochodzi do niej światło słoneczne, co nie oznacza jednak że mieszkańcy są pozbawieni oświetlenia. W mieście roi się od diertcylu- bardzo cennego minerału. Oprócz tego że jest on po przeróbce świetnym źródłem energii, to każdy kawałek emituje światło o podobnej strukturze do tego wytwarzanego przez Słońce. Dzięki temu mieszkańcy mają stały dostęp do światła, podobnie jak hodowane przez nich rośliny. Ciekawostki *To jedyne miasto w którym znajduje się pomnik Glorii. *W mieście tym występują tzw. Jedki, czyli ptaki porozumiewające się ze sobą telepatycznie. Są one przedmiotem badań i fascynacji Federacji. *Diertcyl jest głównym składnikiem Ed-415- środka podanego Dowódcy po Inwazji Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures